The invention pertains to a device and method for separating a wishbone from a poultry carcass.
The wishbone of a poultry carcass comprises a tip, which is in scientific terms called the hypocledium, and two limbs. The hypocledium is connected to the breastbone of the poultry carcass via a ligament that is called the hypocledial ligament. The hypocledial ligament is connected to the front point of the breastbone, which in scientific terms is known as the carinal apex of the sternum. This is for example explained op page 157 and in FIG. 6.4 of the book “Poultry Products Processing—An Industry Guide”, ISBN 1-58716-060-9. The hypocledium has an inward facing surface, which in a live animal faces in the direction of the lungs. Meat is present directly adjacent to this inward facing surface.